


This Is Freedom

by NalgeneWhore



Series: Elorcan One Shots [70]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, This hurt, ouchy, um but like she's a satisfying ending i'd say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23090203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore
Summary: tumblr prompt: “You know what? I was wrong. You never really meant anything to me. You’re broken, you’re beyond fixing, you’re not something I want to take the time to handle. Simple as that.” And maybe mixed with “You’re a god damn mistake, that’s what you are.” Like Elide says the first one and Lorcan says the second? I HATE MYSELF
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Series: Elorcan One Shots [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636468
Kudos: 6





	This Is Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt: “You know what? I was wrong. You never really meant anything to me. You’re broken, you’re beyond fixing, you’re not something I want to take the time to handle. Simple as that.” And maybe mixed with “You’re a god damn mistake, that’s what you are.” Like Elide says the first one and Lorcan says the second? I HATE MYSELF

As a child, her mother had warned her to never sleep in the light of the moon. Now, its silver glow spilled through his window and pooled around. 

Elide sat up, pulling the sheet to cover her bare body. The bed shifted and a warm hand rested against her lower back. “What are you thinking about?” 

A huffed laugh escaped her and she was gently tugged back into a chest, his stubbled jaw resting in the crook of her shoulder, his arms around her waist. “Us.” Bad, they were bad for each other. He was a broken boy and she was a broken girl who thought they could fix each other. 

How foolish they had been. 

“That’s never a good thing,” Lorcan murmured, letting his arms fall away when she stood up, leaning down to grab his t-shirt and pull it over her head. Elide still didn’t face him as she stared up at the moon. “C’mon, Lochan, talk to me.” 

Talking. That was always their downfall. “I used to think that if I could fix you… that I wouldn’t feel so broken inside.” 

“You think I need to be fixed?’“ 

“Yeah. I think you’re so broken, you don’t know how else to be. Neither do I. That’s why we keep coming back to this.” 

“Oh, really? And you know this?” 

His contemptuous tone, the belittling edge to his sneering had her blood boiling and she whirled to face him, cold fury lining the features of her face, “Yes, I _know_ this. You wanna know what else I know?” 

Lorcan glared right back at her and there it was, one of the things that had her returning time and time again, that spitfire temper of his, so like her own. But when hers was like ice, freezing and isolating, his was fire, burning and lashing out, both wreaking havoc in their wakes. He spread his arms, the muscle in his jaw feathering, “Please, _enlighten_ me.” 

Elide knew that if she did not hold her tongue, if she spewed the words she ached to say, they would never recover. 

Good. 

Unable to contain herself, aching for the fight that had been building for ages, “I was wrong. You’re too broken, you’re _beyond_ fixing, you’re not something I want to take the time to handle. Simple as that.” And with that, all of it, out in the open, Elide crossed her arms, cocking her head petulantly. “Anything you wanna say?” 

Lorcan smirked, laughing quietly as he shook his head, “You wanna know what you are to me, Lochan?” 

Elide gestured vaguely, signifying for him to share, “Do tell, Salvaterre. Don’t hold me in suspense.” 

Looking her dead in the eyes, his face deadly serious. “You’re a fucking mistake. That’s what you are.” 

It was like a stab in the heart, like someone had reached into her chest and ripped her heart clean out, but… they were free. 

This was freedom.


End file.
